1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wavelength conversion films that are easy-to-apply to solar cells, solar panels, or photovoltaic devices using an adhesive layer. The wavelength conversion can be used to improve the solar harvesting efficiency of these types of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of solar energy offers a promising alternative energy source to the traditional fossil fuels, and therefore, the development of devices that can convert solar energy into electricity, such as photovoltaic devices (also known as solar cells), has drawn significant attention in recent years. Several different types of mature photovoltaic devices have been developed, including a Silicon based device, a III-V and II-VI PN junction device, a Copper-Indium-Gallium-Selenium (CIGS) thin film device, an organic sensitizer device, an organic thin film device, and a Cadmium Sulfide/Cadmium Telluride (CdS/CdTe) thin film device, to name a few. More detail on these devices can be found in the literature, such as Lin et al., “High Photoelectric Conversion Efficiency of Metal Phthalocyanine/Fullerene Heterojunction Photovoltaic Device” (International Journal of Molecular Sciences 2011). However, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of many of these devices still has room for improvement and development of techniques to improve this efficiency has been an ongoing challenge for many researchers.
Recently, one technique developed to improve the efficiency of photovoltaic devices is to utilize a wavelength down-shifting film. Many of the photovoltaic devices are unable to effectively utilize the entire spectrum of light as the materials on the device absorb certain wavelengths of light (typically the shorter UV wavelengths) instead of allowing the light to pass through to the photoconductive material layer where it is converted into electricity. Application of a wavelength down-shifting film absorbs the shorter wavelength photons and re-emits them at more favorable longer wavelengths, which can then be absorbed by the photoconductive layer in the device, and converted into electricity.
This phenomenon is often observed in the thin film CdS/CdTe and CIGS solar cells which both use CdS as the window layer. The low cost and high efficiency of these thin film solar cells has drawn significant attention in recent years, with typical commercial cells having photoelectric conversion efficiencies of 10-16%. However, one issue with these devices is the energy gap of CdS, approximately 2.41 eV, which causes light at wavelengths below 514 nm to be absorbed by CdS instead of passing through to the photoconductive layer where it can be converted into energy. This inability to utilize the entire spectrum of light effectively reduces the overall photoelectric conversion efficiency of the device.
There have been numerous reports disclosing the utilization of a wavelength down-shifting material to improve the performance of photovoltaic devices. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0151785 discloses a silicon based solar cell which contains a wavelength down-shifting inorganic phosphor material. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0011455 discloses an integrated solar cell comprising a plasmonic layer, a wavelength conversion layer, and a photovoltaic layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,157 discloses a solar cell with a wavelength conversion layer containing a quantum dot compound. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0294339 discloses an integrated photovoltaic device containing a luminescent down-shifting material, however no example embodiments were constructed. U.S. Patent Application Publication. No. 2010/0012183 discloses a thin film solar cell with a wavelength down-shifting photo-luminescent medium; however, no examples are provided. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0236667 discloses an enhanced spectrum conversion film made in the form of a thin film polymer comprising an inorganic fluorescent powder. However, each of these patents and patent application publications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, use time consuming and sometimes complicated and expensive techniques which may require special tool sets to apply the wavelength conversion film to the solar cell device. These techniques include spin coating, drop casting, sedimentation, solvent evaporation, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, etc.